The Valley
by gloomren
Summary: Malachai Parker never liked his multi-billionaire grandpa Caleb Nichol or the hell hole of elite town he lived in. So when he's forced to move in with him he plans on making Joshua regret his decision. But along comes Bonnie and even his emo cousin seems less annoying now. The OC crossover-ish


The warm breeze was hitting him in the face reminding him of his fucking doom. West coast. He was at the fucking West Coast.

Kai Parker fumbled with his jacket. Where the fuck was it? He remembered snatching it from his dad along with the pack of Benson and Hedges?

The unlit cigarette in his mouth absorbed his curses. There was no one around he could snatch a lighter from.  
This hell-hole seemed like the right fucking place to start smoking.

He let out a relieved sigh when his rings hit something hard in one of his inner pockets. His fingers fished the lighter out. Jackpot.

Kai leaned his head against the tree. Even the stars seemed fake in Douche City. He held the cigarette between his fingers watching the smoke fade into the night air.  
He prolly just took them to have another passive aggressive score. It didn't seem all that great now. Snacks were great. Cupcakes, tarts, chips, burritos, pizza.  
Anything that spoke to his taste buds.

What wasn't so great? This fucking arrangement of Joshua. Would it change him? No. But apparently Daddy just didn't know when to quit.

From the corners of his eye, Kai could make out a small figure exiting the house.

It was the one next-door that was just as fancy-goodie-shoes as the one his grandpa lived in.

Fuck. He hated this place already.

He stuffed the cigarette in his mouth and turned his head. And then he just took the view in. The curvy thighs, the wild, dark curls and even the frown on her forehead.

It wasn't just her body but the way she moved. The way she was.

He wished she was not part of this hell hole.

He wished she would stare up from her phone because even with the street lights on the sidewalk, he could barely see the rest of her face.

Her short, worn out jeans screamed bohemian. The strapless, beige top a brighter contrast on her bare shoulders.

Her movements seemed natural. Was that the slow motion moment in every Hollywood movie?

She was everything this fucked up elite town wasn't.

She passed another street light. Kai narrowed his eyes in anticipation. Her focus was still on the phone.

There was another street light.

Now, he could make out her heart-shaped face. He had to put an end to this time loop. Smirking he stepped out of the shadows.  
He didn't know what had gotten into his antisocial self. But it couldn't do any harm to get to know the neighbourhood, right?

At least not harm in the physical sense as he would find out later.

* * *

The girl sensed his presence staring up at once.

Right there, the smirk on Kai's face froze. He tried to catch up with all the signs on her face. But it flashed over her in a millisecond.

First, the green eyes flared up taking in his face. Then, her gaze shifted. Her eyes were calculating, her jutted chin defying.

Even the plush lips seemed spiteful. The silent menace of her presence hit him all at once. Not a poser.

This one was a fucking woman.

Kai swallowed trying to think of the non-existent moment another presence had made him feel like this.

"Who are you?"

Her voice was calm, controversial even. But he knew there was an interrogation going on here.

Did he look like a creep?

Kai coughed. He coughed so hard that the cigarette fell off his mouth. The one he had all forgotten about once she had stared at him.

She raised her eyebrows and Kai stepped on the cigarette at his feet fighting to get his voice back.

Then he heard a snort.

Kai's head snapped up. Her features had softened, her lips curling up into a smile. It seemed to flash all over her face.

Fuck.

"You're the grandson from NYC, right?"

Kai nodded taking in another breath to hold back a cough.

"I'm Bonnie."

Kai fumbled with the pack holding it out to her. If he couldn't talk the least he could do was sharing his findings.

She took out a cigarette herself putting it in her mouth.

And even the way she was searching in her bag while the cigarette rested between her lips made him so fucking curious.

She wasn't even trying anything.

He cleared his throat.

"I'm Bon- Kai. I mean, Kai. Just Kai."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"Let me," he swallowed leaning in to lit her cigarette.

Her eyes met his and he swallowed.

Out of nowhere a stranger with a fake Vote-Me-smile leaned over her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Kai noticed the car that hadn't been at the curb before. The dude must have walked toward them without him noticing.

"Ben," Bonnie smiled staring back at him. The Ben dude wrapped his arms around her middle leaning his face into the crook of her neck.

Kai's jaw clenched. A cold panic washed over him. He should just go back to hiding. Forget he ever met her. But he didn't want to.

Thank god, Bonnie wrinkled her nose and grabbed Ben's chin to distance herself from him.

"Ben, this is Kai, Caleb Nichol's grandson from NYC," she stopped then biting her lip as if a thought just struck her.

"We're on our way to Vickie's party. Wanna join us?"

Kai blinked.

There was no playfulness in her voice or her face as she bit her lip. She was doing all that out of habit.

But fuck. It was the sexiest thing he had seen.

Ben was staring at him now and Kai knew the douche wanted to leave with Bonnie already.

"Maybe you'll even recognize some faces there," she added.

He didn't know how long it took him to answer. But when he said "Yeah," Ben was in the car already making a call.

"Great," Bonnie's 100 Watt smile flashed all over her face. "Let's show you how to have a good time around here."

He did have a 'good' time watching Ben acting like he was attached to Bonnie by the hip.  
But then some match rerun was on and he joined his club of hollering caveman on the couch.

Bonnie introduced him to a group of girls that included the party's host, Vickie and a girl that seemed like her BFF. What was her name? Clarissa? Vanessa?

Soon, Bonnie was dancing with some girls. He looked away avoiding the sight.  
He felt if his eyes caught any of her moves they'd be carved into his brain, non-stop reminding him of her existence.

Pipes were tossed around making their way to him. But he tossed them aside sticking to booze.

* * *

"Hey, I heard you're the cousin from NYC?"

Kai turned around facing the blond girl. "I'm what now?" he muttered almost to himself.

"Bonnie just told me," she smiled offering her hand. "I'm Anna."

"Kai," he shook her hand in passing and quickly made his way to the bar. "I need a refill."

She followed him in silence until he reached his destination.

Kai was about to flee into another direction when she started talking.

"Have you seen Seth? Your cousin?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Seth Cohen? As in emo geek? Is here?"

Anna frowned tilting her head.

"He had a few drinks before. Was hoping you knew where he went."

"Can't help you with that," he shrugged taking another sip of the vodka mix. "We're not really close."

"Thanks, anyways," she tossed over her shoulder waving at the blond guy that turned out to be Ryan Atwood.

The same dude that's been staying at the Cohen's lately.

Thank god. He didn't have to play watchdog for the geek if his lover boy was here.

* * *

Kai was about to step out on the veranda and check the view on the beach when he heard the familiar voice.

"Hey, Bonnie."

His cousin was standing in Bonnie's way. The fuck?

She emptied her cup at once just noticing she had bumped into him.

"I just wanted to tell you, I really loved that oak tree poem you wrote," he mumbled.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh my god. That… was years ago."

Her eyes seemed tired as if she drifted off while speaking.

He nodded his eyes wandering off to the ceiling. "7th grade to be exact."

"I'm sorry," She lowered the cup tilting her head. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Seth Cohen," he let out a dry chuckle.

"Mr. Kieran made us sit next to each other at the school trip but you switched seats to sit next to Marissa Cooper.  
You were wearing a beige ribbon in your hair and your cut was a bit shorter."

She blinked at him.

"I-I remember all that because," he added.

"You were the only one that helped Sam Faulkner when he had a panic attack. And- because I've always thought you're amazing."

Bonnie rose on her toes giving him a peck on his cheek.

"Thanks," she smiled. "That was the nicest thing I heard today."

Seth Cohen just stood there watching Bonnie walk away. Then, he noticed Kai and raised his hand halfway.

"Oh, hey, dude."

"I won't tell, ya know," Kai frowned. "Just, how dirty did you get for the cool kids to let you in here?"

Seth scoffed pointing a finger at him.

"For the record, my friend Ryan got invited and insisted I come along. But it's alright dude. I didn't expect you to get how friendship works."

"Ya know Bonnie has a boyfriend, right?" Kai snorted into his cup. "Thought you'd figured that out by now."

Seth shook his head. "That douche is not really her boyfriend. They have an on-off thing going on for a while. It won't last long if you ask me."

"Why would anyone ask you?" Kai laughed taking in the drop stains on the floor.

Seth just rolled his eyes nodding as if confirming something in his head.

"Anyways," Kai sighed. "Someone's looking for you. Blond, short hair, geeky-ish vibe-"

"Anna," Seth let out rushing off.

* * *

Kai frowned as he noticed Bonnie leaning against the railing of the staircase. Her hair was tousled making the curls even wilder.  
If it wasn't for the same jean shorts and the beige tank top she was wearing he wouldn't recognize her from that distance.

"Hey, Bonnie, are you alright?"

She looked up giving him a small smile. Her lazy gaze was replaced by a tired one.

"I think I need some fresh air?" she frowned through her smile grabbing his hand.

Her hand was so small but her grip was firm. He clenched his hold enjoying the feeling of her fingers against his.

* * *

Even outside in the Californian night he didn't make out the waves. All he was focused on was the breath she let out.

And for the first time he had the impression she was overwhelmed. Maybe not overwhelmed by the party or her douche of a boyfriend.

There was something else in the heaviness in her eyes.

Her feet dived into the water as she watched the foam of the waves.

"Had any fun?" she tossed him a look over her shoulder.

Kai strolled next to her stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You want the honest version? Or the sugarcoated one?"

Bonnie chuckled. "That bad?"

He frowned.

"Lemme think. I spent the whole night watching people. I saw my geek of a cousin making moves on you. The only people I know-"

A splash of water landed on his face.

"Sorry," she pouted. "But you were totally whining."

Kai's eyebrows reached his forehead.

"Are you for real, Bonnie?"

He grabbed her waists shoving her further toward the waves.

"Wait," she gasped mid-air her fists clenching the fabric of his shirt. "That's the worst timing for a swim."

Kai stopped holding her upper body barely above the water.

"You have five seconds."

His fingers were buried in her sides, her breath hitting his face. He felt himself leaning in closer.

"To convince me."

Would she hate him if he gave her a peck on the lips? A real quick one? His fingers tickled her sides fighting against the images in his head.  
She felt her body shaking under his touch, her muscles clenching and unclenching under her laugh fit.

He could have her like this, against a wall. The laziness in her green eyes mocking him with every stroke.

"Kai," she giggled, her body trashing like a fish above the water. "You're better than this."

"Am I?" he paused his arms encircling her waist. "You don't even know me, right?"

Her smile froze her chest rising up and down. She leaned in closer.

"No, I don't," she whispered in his ear. And next thing he knew she had pulled him with her deep into the water.

They came up again gasping for air. Kai laughed like a mad man.

"But you will," he pushed her making her disappeared in the water again.

This time she jumped on his back making him fall over. But he caught his stance pulling her legs around his waist.

Her arms clung around his neck as he climbed out of the water.

Through the drenched clothes she was aware of his muscles and bones pressed against her belly.

Her breasts felt soft against his back. She was trying hard to readjust her position when Kai stopped walking.

Just a few feet in front of them, in the middle of the beach: The cousin Kai had mentioned.

His brown hair was tousled, his dark eyes erratic as they wandered from her to Kai.

The latter bend down letting Bonnie back on her feet. Kai's eyes were glued to hers but she couldn't figure out their colour in this darkness.

Deep down she hoped there'd be another time to solve that mystery. Maybe they were really dark. Brown probably.

"I'll see you around," she took one last try to figure out their colour before heading back to the house.

* * *

"Wow," Seth kept shaking his head. "I know we didn't get along but I didn't know you hated me that much?"

"Not everything is about you, Seth Cohen," Kai scoffed. "Hate to be the one breaking it to you."

"You saw me talking to her," Seth shouted. "You saw that I have feelings for her."

"Did you ever consider she's not into you," Kai hissed imitating Seth's voice. "Dude?"

Seth swung at him but only landed in the sand. He was fighting to get back on his feet almost stumbling back.

"Is that some geek ritual to curse my future career path?" Kai snorted.

"It's the first day you come here," Seth made a grimace, his eyes into slits. "And you're already scheming to make my life miserable."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Did anyone ever warn you about your victim mentality? You'll make a great dictator someday."

He frowned when Seth stumbled over his own feed just sitting on the sand where he landed.

"How much did you drink, Seth?"

"More than I can handle but that's none of your business," he shot back.

Kai chuckled when he saw Ryan Atwood in the distance.

"Here's something to lift your mood, Cohen. Your lover boy's coming this way."

Kai gave the blond guy a nod walking past him. Maybe he would get lucky and find Bonnie again.

* * *

Bonnie threw a glance at Ben's squad. The rerun was still up.

Ben motioned for her to sit on his lap but she shook her head and opened the new text from Marissa.

 _Come upstairs and look what I found;)_

* * *

When Bonnie went downstairs again there was no stairway. Just a blurry track.

She tried to get down on her fingertips because as drunk as she was she still knew what she was doing.

Marissa had insisted to keep going but she had no intention to fall into a coma tonight.

She didn't know where to go. She just knew she didn't want to see Ben right now. Just when she was about to slip out the front door she came face to face with Kai.

"This is only confirming my suspicions" she drawled out. "You hate the party."

Kai chuckled but it faded when he took in her wavering.

"I just need fresh air. Where's Ben?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why? Do I have to follow him like a lost puppy?"

Kai smiled in amusement. "Do you want me to take you home?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "But you don't have your own ride."

Kai smiled. "Actually…I do." He held out a pair of car keys.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Did you- oh my god, Kai. Did you steal them?"

"I can always say my wasted cousin handed them to me," he sing-sang.


End file.
